Read : SV009
----- 『''Previously on Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries...'' 』 We kinda get ''' bored after the New Year Festival, so we went to Chrome City to meet Lynné and the others. But when we still yet arrived to the city, we were almost gonna be attacked by unknown creatures Noise, we were saved by Millay, Clyna and Syrine who just get in time. But the relieved just for while, after Millay told me ... ― Riki' "Let me tell you. The others are in danger." ― Millay '''When I knew it, I got a feeling that a new danger is coming. ― Riki' ―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Riki POV "Danger... What do you mean?" ― Riki Millay : Just what I said, the others are in danger. You guys better evacuate. We will located where the others will be and save them. Kamon : Wait...Wait! What is going on? And save from what?! Syrine : The creatures you saw just before... All : ?! Syrine : Those are Noise. Riki : Noise.... Clyna : I know everyone have a lot of questions, but we will explain to you all later. So...! "One thing we can surely tell you, Chrome City is in danger. Then will be the whole world." ― Millay All : ?!!!!!!! Syrine / Clyna / Millay : *calling through intercoms* *listen* "How was the mission? Did you guys saved them?" ― Genjuro Millay : Of course we did it. Syrine : Please send us the coordinate of the other helicopter immediately. Clyna : Bakuga and the others may are in danger. "What? The people on the helicopter is Samuru-kun them?! Then the other must be..." '''― Genjuro''' Millay : Yeah... Yeah!! Stop yapping and start telling us where are the others now! ~Also at the Headquarter~ Aoi : We are trying our best to locate them but ... Sakuya : But most of the locator devices are been destroyed last of battle. Genjuro : And we're picking up another army of noise now, we are sending the coordinates now first eliminate the Noise. We will continued our work on locating the others. ~Back~ Clyna : But! Syrine : Kirichan... Clyna : Uh umm.... Okay. Roger that. *frustrated* Millay : Tch! It can't help. ~Back in the Headquarter~ Genjuro : *sigh* Hah~ Aoi : Commissioner, there's more noise 's waveform that we are picking up. Well they are small scale though... Sakuya : The Noise are regrouping the others becoming a large scale. Aoi : If not eliminate them immediately, it will be just like last time. Genjuro : I'm aware. Then a woman who is rather seems to 20s, she is a tall woman with long brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She has violet eyes and wears hot pink rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lens. She is wearing a pink and coral dress and a white lab coat came in. Genjuro : Oh, is you, Ryoko-kun. "Alah Alah~ Why all the long faces? Its not over yet." ― Ryoko Genjuro : We know it that's why we all have faith in them. At least... All : ... Genjuro : By the way, Ryoko-kun, how is it ? Ryoko : Ummu...... *think for while looks like a dumb* Well kinda hard than we expected. *Giggle* Genjuro : *sigh* Hah~ Ryoko : But that doesn't mean it will be end like this. But if we need to know that it will not harm and without giving any backfire, we still need she to use it. Genjuro : .... [] Genjuro/ Ryoko : Uh?! Genjuro : What's wrong wrong? "We've had found another Noise's waveform and they are big army of big ones too." ― Sakuya Genjuro / Ryoko : Eh?! "After many ''' battles in a row, Millay-chan them won't able to eliminate them with a stressful body and also they even don't have an anti-noise armor against the Noise. This is a terrible disadvantage." ― Aoi' Genjuro : Urg.... ''~Meanwhile on the other side of Center City, Chrome City~ A helicopter is landed on a park at Center City which its code is ZX002. It's the helicopter that Samuru them were on. "Vroom! Vroom! I can't believed that we got split up with Kamon them." ― Misuru Ken : Well can't help it, even we don't know ourselves either what happened back there. ~Flashback on the plane~ The others are having a relaxing and peaceful time in the Helicopter but suddenly *Bang!* An ' explosion just happened! And it involved with unknown creatures, it was known as Noise, but luckily for them, the noise didn't attack them instead attacking the other Helicopter. '' ''"HUH?!!!!?" ― All'' ''"What was that?!" ― Samuru'' ''"What are those?!" ― Bakuga'' ''"*Contacting the pilot* What happened? Please tell me the situation." ―Novu'' '': ..... *explain*'' ''"Engine is overheating?" ―Novu'' '': Yes. Let's landed randomly, then I'll contact the others'' ''"Ok. I know." ― Novu '' '' '''''But unfortunately, the engine was overheat and need an emergence landing, and now where they are. ~End~ Misuru : But I better admit.... Misuru and the others look around and saw even no people are noticing the helicopter but rather a bit noisy but peacefully. Misuru : Chrome City is a place I need. Look at the people like there was no helicopter or commotion are happened, just sitting around, chat, seems like this ain't a big commotion to them. Hugo : Woah~ Look at this number of people but why I feel somehow rather less than usual? Dravise : Did you feel it? Raydra : Yeah. Dragren : Looks like we will have trouble not like I'm cursing ourselves just that ... Bakuga : Yes. I felt it too. A sense ... Samuru : ... of Danger. [] People : no way ... A time ... *start panic* Simon : Kisha... What's ... what's going on here now? "This is an ''' announcement from the JSDF Disaster Relief Squad. The whole area is ordered to evacuate immediately. Please proceed to a nearby shelter at once. " ― Alarm' Samuru : JSDF Disaster ... Ken : Relief Squad? "Hurry Up..." ― People "Noise are ... Coming!" ― People Novu : Noise? Suddenly three or five unknown creatures arrived, and are approaching the people as well as Samuru them. '"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Noise!!!!! Run for your lives" ― People''' Misuru : Vroom!?! Vroom!?!? Wha... What are those?! Pilot : *Start to run* Hey, you kids, just run for your lives!!! Simon : Kisha... Even you say,- Hugo : We dunno the situation yet! Bakuga : For sure, just run. All : um... Samuru : Huh? Ah! As Samuru them ran, they saw 5 people just behind them, and were close to the Noise. Noise approached and hit or lied on the people's body.... and.... "Someone... Help....!" ― Man A "I don't want to die! Don't want to die! " ― Girl A "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~!" ― People As the scream for their lives that was turn into ashes after the Noise did too and itself which leave Samuru and the others on horrifies expressions. All : *Shocked* Uh.... Ah...... Simon : *fall down* People....People just.... Novu : Become.... Ashes.....? Bakuga : What.... Raydra : is going on.... in Chrome City? Samuru : *Shocked* Hah.......uh.... Then a helicopter just arrived is not the WBMA's, then a man opened the door with a familiar face to the young boys. "Minna-san, are you all okay?!" ― Shinji "You're!" ― Ken "Shinji Ogawa..." ― Samuru Shinji : I will explain the details to you all later but first hop in to the helicopter fast! Misuru : Vroom! Vroom!! I dunno what the hell is going on now. Ken : Looks like we just have to wait for the details. Everyone hop in to the helicopter as they thought they were going to the main base, actually .... "Wait, you're not actually heading towards to your base? Why?! " ― Misuru Shinji : I can't tell you the clear details yet, but we are looking for Lynné-san. Samuru : Lynné ? What happened to her? *Serious* Shinji : Well... Detect Agent A : Ogawa-san, we have located her. All : !!! *relieved* Agent B : But there's also a large amount of Noise also are following Utau-san and the girl. Shinji : How far between them? Agent : No even till 1 kilometer... Shinji : Already passed 2 hours, Lynné-san's physical strength will decreased if she's keep like this... Dragren : 2 hours?! Novu : Wait you mean that.... Raydra : Lynné had run for 2 hours already and even can't overrun the Noise?! Shinji : ... Um.... All : ?!!! Misuru : Then what are we waiting for? Just saved them up!!! Shinji : That won't be a option. Simon : Kisha! Why?! Ken : Are you saying we are going to watch Utau them becoming sacrifices? Shinji : If we landed and even did saved Lynné-san, but if the kilometer between the noise aren't 10 kilometer or above, the helicopter might be destroy too. And we will end like Lynné-san them. Bakuga : But! Raydra : Didn't you said Lynné had run for 2 hours?! Dravise : Normally, people will collapsed of they don't stop running. Samuru : Is there nothing we can eliminate those Noise?! "Normally, ''' Noise can easily dodged or even choose to not to dodge from any attacks, missiles, what ever we do, there's no effect on the Noise. They just go through it. The other things can eliminate them are B-Daman but that's requires special attack with b-animal appearing and the most common thing can fight against them are .... Armed Gear." ― Shinji' Novu : I been wondering about that. If Armed Gear is the way to eliminate the noise then why Utau doesn't summon her gear? Dragren : Novu has a point. Dravise : What happened? "Well that's ...." ― Shinji Agent A : Ogawa-san! Utau-san is! All : ?!!!! Lynné : *Tripped down* Ahhuh!!!! Ha.... ha...ha....*gasping* Samuru : Lynné! Lynné : I won't lose.... *getting up* *look back* Lynne : Urg.... Noise.... damn it.... Lynné once again stand and choose to not to give up, she carried the girl on her back and started to ran towards to the park which of course, the Noise aren't giving up either, they went up and chase them. As well as Shinji them, who are observing for the time-being, to find an opportunity to saved Lynne them without the harm of the noise. ~At the Park, Time : (12.00a.m)~ Lynne : *continued to run* *gasping* Hahahahaha.... : Don't give up on living!!! ― Raine right. Don't ever give up on living, even that was been chase to the corner-of the world, just find a way to survive... even the one who chasing is [Noise.... ― Lynne] Little Girl : Ah! Haa! *tripped down* Lynne : Uh?! Are you ok? Little Girl : I can't run anymore.... *Crying* Kukhu hu...uh..ah...ar........ Lynne : Don't give up on living!!! Little Girl : *Crying* But .... but..... but..... Kuha....wa......uh.....ha....ah....ar..... Lynne : Huh.....?! Finally, the Noise had catch up with them. Lynne : Noise!? Already!?! All : Ah!?!!! Simon : Kisha! They're... Misuru : finish... Bakuga : No... Not yet. Ken : Why can't we saved them yet?! All : Uh..... Samuru : Lynné.... The Noise are approaching them slowly, as the number of them increased...., as the big ones came too ... as the fear of Lynné, the thoughts, the fist, the song, had become her power which happened to be ....... ''A curse on her.... Then a noise come closely to the little girl as it was gonna touched the girl, a gentle song that been cursed saved her which appears to be ..... Little Girl : *shocked* Uhhuh?!?!?! 『Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron』 Lynne punched the fist of the Noise after the song.... Samuru : Lynne!!! All : ..... Dravise : Rinne is.... Raydra : gonna turn into .... Dragren : Ashes..... Novu : Huh?! Waveform "What's wrong?!" ― Genjuro "We've detected another strong waveform beside the Noise." ― Sakuya "Hurry up! Compare to the records" ― Ryoko Comparing.... "No way... this is... an Aufwachen waveform! And is ..." ― Ryoko : Ame - no - Habakiri "What...? Is Ame no... Habakiri...?" ― Genjuro Most unexpected things happen.... The Noise that Lynne hit wasn't turning her and itself into ashes, instead only the Noise itself. Then A sudden light shine from the fist, feet to her body which transforming into an armor itself... A white, black and blue armor with blades .... clad by Lynne, the wielder of Ame no Habakiri itself had back into the game... "Absolute Sword , Ame - no - Habakiri had arrived to the battle field." ― Lynné 『To be continued...』 Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works